clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Minion
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This terror of the skies was born out of Dark Elixir. Undetectable by the Seeking Air Mine, Minions materialize with ease, but are fragile in our world." ---- ---- *'Summary' ** The Minion is a fast, cheap and relatively weak ranged flying unit. ** It is made of Dark Elixir and is trained in the Dark Barracks. ** The Minion's method of attack is spitting Dark Elixir. ** Because it is a flying troop, it cannot be attacked by Cannons or Mortars. **Although the Minion does the weakest damage per second out of all Dark Elixir troops, it has the fastest training time. ** Seeking Air Mines will not target minions, but regular Air Bombs do. **Like Balloons, Minions are exceptionally useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the Air Defenses, Archer Towers and Wizard Towers, then deploy a single Minion. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience, but it pays off at the end. With a Single Player Campaign, there is no time limit, so one unthreatened Minion will eventually destroy every building. ***''Important note:'' In many cases a single Minion will take enough time to destroy the remaining buildings that your game will time out due to inactivity, which will cause your attack to end prematurely and be unsuccessful (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To prevent this from happening either deploy multiple Minions or simply change the view every few moments (pan or zoom). ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Minions are relatively inexpensive and take up only 2 housing spaces, making them well suited to use in a group rush strategy. **Minions can be destroyed by a single Air Bomb; therefore a good strategy is to deploy them one at a time in different locations to set off the mines, and then follow it up by deploying them en masse. ** As is the case with all flying units, Archer Towers, Wizard Towers and Air Defenses should be taken out before deploying Minions. **Using Giants as a distraction when using Minions to attack other buildings is a good idea since the Giants will attack the defensive buildings and keep them occupied while the Minions can attack all the outside units achieving at least 50% damage. ***Note that while Giants can be used to destroy an Air Defense, they will not occupy its attention while it is being attacked (it will still shoot at your Minions). *'Defensive Strategy' **Try to have an Air Bomb in case you are attacked by Minions. It's the biggest weak spot for a Minion, especially if the attacker has multiple Minions, as Air Bombs do splash damage. **Defend Air Defenses, Wizard Towers and Archer Towers well so the Minions don't have free rein. **Minions, although individually weak, are very powerful in many numbers. ---- *'Trivia' **Minions can trigger Giant Bombs even though they will not be affected by them! **The Minion is a Dark Elixir troop added in the March 12th 2013 upgrade. **Their appearance resembles that of a gargoyle. **You can have a maximum of 110 Minions at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 125 if you include the 15 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Tapping on the Army Camp will make the Minion sneeze Dark Elixir.